Sprung, Stone By Stone Chp 13
by Willow21
Summary: Josh hopes CJ won't notice when he takes Donna to a friend's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Stne By Stone, chapter 13, Sprung  
Summary:** Josh hopes that CJ won't notice when he takes Donna to a friend's wedding.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves cannon after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 12.  
**Characters:** Josh/Donna, ensemble.  
**Rating:** PG

Because it's been almost a year since any updates, I'd forgotten some of what had happened and chances are you may have too, so... **  
_Previously in Stone By Stone_**...

_A tenuous peace agreement was reached at Camp David between the Palestinians and Israelis._

_Jed and Leo eventually made their peace_

_Sam returned to work at The White House after moving back to the East Coast with his girlfriend, Chloe._

_Zoey and Charlie started dating._

_Josh and Donna also started dating, but in secret_

_Another secret is the relationship between Leo and Debbie._

* * *

**Part I**

**Wednesday April 6th**

Josh strode through Toby's open office doorway and flopped down on the sofa. Toby didn't look up. He carried on writing for a almost a minute, before stopping and sighing. "Did you need something?"

"You busy?"

"Am I busy?" Toby's tone was irritated, even more so than normal.

"I can come back."

"Only if you really have to."

Josh ignored the tone. "I've been invited to a wedding on Saturday." Toby didn't reply, so Josh continued. "And I was wondering, you think it would be okay if I took Donna?"

"Do I think it would be okay?"

"Yeah."

"As long as you're not taking me, I don't care," Toby mumbled.

"You don't think CJ or anyone would have a problem with it? I mean, we'll have separate rooms and we're just going as friends. So what do think?"

"I don't care," Toby repeated.

"So it'll be okay?"

"Get out of my office."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chloe and I are in town this weekend," Sam told Josh that lunchtime. "I thought we could all go out someplace."

"Donna and I are in Connecticut," Josh replied.

"You're kidding me," Sam sighed. "The first weekend for ages that Chloe's in Washington and you and Donna are going to Connecticut." Then he smiled. "Does CJ know you're taking Donna away?"

"I told Toby."

"But not CJ?"

"It's not a big deal. It's not like we're going for a romantic weekend in the country."

"Then why _are_ you going?" Sam asked.

"We're going to a wedding."

"You don't think a wedding is romantic?"

"For the bride and groom obviously it is," Josh replied. "Not so much for the guests, no."

"Not sure CJ's going to agree with you there," Sam told him.

"Well what she doesn't know..." Josh shrugged.

"Is it at all possible that you're scared of CJ?"

"It's extremely possible," Josh smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thursday**

Josh looked nervously at his assistant as she stood infront of his desk with her arms folded. "Did I do something to upset you?" he asked

"I haven't been paid."

"I don't pay you."

"Josh! It's payday and according to my bank I haven't been paid."

"Well it's not because of anything I've done. Phone personnel. What's going on out there?" he asked as the noise in bullpen intensified.

"I'm guessing people are finding out that they haven't been paid," Donna said.

"Okay, let me check mine." Josh turned to his computer and logged on to his bank. "What?" he asked Donna as he typed in his password and security code.

"You bank online?"

"You know I do."

"No, I knew you had the facility, I didn't know you actually knew how to use it," Donna teased. "Well?"

"I haven't been paid," Josh replied. "I'll call personnel. If you could try and calm the restless natives out there."

"Oh that's right, you take the easy job," Donna sighed and left the office.

When Josh left his office ten minutes later, the entire bullpen turned on him. He couldn't make out all of what was being said, but he got 'rent', 'food', 'money'. He held up his hands, "Shut the hell up!" he shouted. When silnce fell he carried on. "The computers crashed last night while they were doing the banking run. It seems they lost the payroll information, they have it on backup and they should be able to make the payments tonight."

"Should?" Donna asked.

"Yeah."

"And if they don't?" Someone else asked him.

"I didn't get paid either," Josh protested and quickly retreated back to office with Donna following him.

"My rent's due tomorrow."

"I can lend you some money," he replied. "It'll be sorted tonight."

"It'd better."

"You see if you budgeted better..."

"I budget fine," Donna told him. "My rent comes out the day after I get paid."

"I'm going to see Leo."

Josh walked to Leo's office as inobtrusively as possibly, but as he crossed the lobby, Bonny called his name. He reluctantly turned round to face her and five other assistants. "Yeah?"

"We didn't get paid."

"Me either. It should be sorted tonight. I'm late for a thing," Josh said and quickly hurried away. "Don't," he told Margaret as he entered her office. "Is he free?"

"Yes," Margaret replied. "Unlike food, rent..."

"Tonight," Josh told her. "It should go in tonight."

Leo looked up as Josh entered the office. "What's going on?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Apparently not."

"No one's been paid, I'm amazed Margaret hasn't told you."

"She was talking about her rent, I wasn't really listening," Leo admitted. "No one's been paid?"

Josh relayed his conversation with personnel. "It's uproar out there," he told Leo. "I think they're gathering a lynch mob and I'm their target."

"You're not hiding in here," Leo smiled. "Have you been paid?"

"No, and neither will you."

"I think I'll cope. You?"

"Yeah, as long as we get something by next Wednesday when my rent's due, or I could be sleeping in the office for a while. I should brief CJ."

Part 2 ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Stone By Stone, Chapter 13, Sprung  
Summary:** Josh hopes that CJ won't notice when he takes Donna to a friend's wedding.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves cannon after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 12.  
**Characters:** Josh/Donna, ensemble.  
**Rating:** PG  
**First Published:** February 2006

* * *

**Part II**

**Saturday - Holiday Inn, Bridgeport, Connecticut**

Josh knocked on the hotel room door, while looking around to make sure no one was about. "Hey," he grinned when the door was opened. "Like your room?"

"It's very similar to every other hotel we've stayed at," Donna pointed out.

"I know. I wish we could have stayed at the Bay View with Mal and Pete but, well you know why we couldn't."

"I do. Which brings me back to the same old question, was this a good idea?"

"Sure it was. The invitation said Josh and friend, you're a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Out there, yes. In here, you're much much more."

"Would you like to show me how much more?" Donna asked.

"I think I could do that. We have thirty minutes before we're meeting Mal."

Donna grinned, "You think you'll need that long?"

"Hey!" Josh objected and then smiled, "I can certainly try." He led her to the bed and they helped each other undress.

Twenty minutes later Josh propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at Donna as he brushed a stray hair of her face. "You think Mal'll understand if I call and tell her we're spending the day here?" Josh asked.

"Might need a cover story," Donna replied sleepily.

"Cars can be very unreliable," Josh smiled and fumbled around for his cell phone. "I'll text her."

"Good idea. What time's the reception?"

"6.30."

"Plenty time then."

"Unless we give that a miss as well," Josh grinned as he sent the text to Mal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Saturday Evening **

While Donna was dancing with Pete, Mal took the opportunity to talk to Josh because she hadn't bought his story about the car breaking down for one minute.

"So you and Donna."

"Me and Donna what?"

Mal smiled knowingly. "You may have separate rooms, but I'd like to bet that one of them isn't being slept in."

Josh sighed. "We're trying to keep it low key."

"That's a good idea," Mal agreed. "So who knows?"

"Sam. We're going to tell the others soon."

"You shouldn't."

"Why?"

"The same reason that's stopped you acting on your feelings for the last six years. You're her boss."

"There's no rule..." Josh started to argue.

"Doesn't matter," Mal interrupted. "People will still question whether she should be working for you if you're in a relationship. You know that. Don't misunderstand me, Josh, I think it's great, you make a great couple and I'm happy you're happy. But if you want to keep working together you can't announce to the world you're in a relationship."

"You don't think your father'll approve?"

"I think as the chief of staff, he probably won't approve, no." Although Mal did wonder whether her father really could object to Josh dating Donna while he was dating Debbie. "You should mention something to CJ though, just in case someone takes a photo or sees something. She going to need to have her response prepared if someone asks her the question."

Josh studied Mal and then smiled. "When did you become so savvy?"

"You don't grow up with a father like my father, without picking up a thing or two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sunday Afternoon - Washington **

When they'd arrived back in Washington on Sunday morning, Josh had dropped Donna off at her apartment and then gone into the office to see what work he'd missed on Saturday. By lunch time, he'd backed some files into his backpack and headed home.

At 2 o'clock Donna phoned to try and tempt him to go out. "I really have to work," he said as he carried the phone into the living room.

"It's Sunday afternoon," Donna complained. "Look at the weather, it's lovely. Come on, just for an hour."

"Do you remember my schedule for tomorrow?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Donna agreed.

"Sorry."

"I know your assistant can be a slave driver, it's okay. I'll see you later for dinner."

"See you," Josh hung up the phone and went back to the pile of work that was scattered across his coffee table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Josh heard the key in his front door. "Hey," he smiled as Donna entered the apartment.

"I came to help."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look, work clothes," Donna told him as she took off her coat.

Josh studied her neat, fitted pant suit and gave a cheeky smile. "Have I told you about the new office policy?"

"No."

"There are some strange rules," Josh replied. "For instance, no jackets are allowed."

"Really. Well in that case," Donna unbuttoned her jacket and revealed the tight fitting, low cut top underneath.

Josh stared for a second, before declaring, "Well, it would appear to be time for a coffee break."

"Does the new rule apply to men?" Donna inquired

"It does. We aren't allowed to wear sweaters."

"Let me help," Donna offered and led him to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were interrupted 30 minutes later by the door buzzer. "Ignore it," Josh told her. "They'll go away soon." He leaned over in the bed and kissed her as the door buzzer sounded again.

"It's very distracting."

"I could disconnect it," Josh muttered.

"I'm not sure you could," Donna laughed. "It could be important," she told him.

"Then they'll phone or page."

"You can't ignore the door. I'll spend the rest of the day wondering who it was."

"You're a little odd, you know that?" Josh smiled. "I'll get rid of them."

"Do it quickly," Donna smiled.

Josh padded across the apartment in just his boxers. "Yes?" he asked the intercom.

"Did I get you up?" Toby asked.

"No, come in." Josh pressed the button and returned to the bedroom. "Toby."

"I heard," Donna replied. "Tell me again why you don't have a back door?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed. He'll think I was helping you."

"Yes, excellent idea," Josh smiled.

"But only if you're dressed as well," Donna threw Josh's top at him and he grabbed his jeans. "You see, dating your assistant has many advantages."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour it was becoming apparent to both Josh and Donna that Toby was settling in for the afternoon so Donna made her excuses and left them to it.

"Donna often help you with work at home?" Toby asked.

"Sometimes," Josh shrugged.

"On a Sunday?"

"Yeah."

"Josh?"

"Yeah?" Josh asked nervously.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I don't think so."

"If there was, you'd be sure to mention it to CJ wouldn't you?"

"CJ would kill me."

"If there was," Toby added.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

Josh sighed. "Since New Year." He waited for Toby to yell at him, to call him a fool.

Toby though didn't give away any hint of what he was thinking. "Who knows?"

"No one," Josh lied.

"Not even Sam?"

"Apart from Sam," Josh agreed.

Toby shook his head. "You like to live dangerously. Tell CJ soon, and then Leo."

Part 3 ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Stone By Stone, Chapter 13, Sprung  
Summary:** Josh hopes that CJ won't notice when he takes Donna to a friend's wedding.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves cannon after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 12.  
**Characters:** Josh/Donna, ensemble.  
**Rating:** PG  
**First Published:** February 2006  
**Note**: This is an unashamedly J/D chapter, because I wanted to get all this out of the way. Don't worry though, this isn't turning into a J/D series, there'll still be Zoey/Charlie and Leo/Debbie and all the others to come.

**

* * *

**

Part III

**Monday**

"How was the wedding?" Sam asked as the ate breakfast in the mess.

"It was good thanks."

"Donna enjoy it?"

"She did. How was your weekend?"

"Chloe and I went out with CJ and Toby on Saturday night, they were asking after you."

"What did you tell them?"

"What we'd agreed, but I'm not sure CJ bought it. You should tell her," Sam said.

"No."

"Please."

Josh smiled, "Is being the keeper of secrets starting to get too much for you? CJ scaring you?"

"Hey I'm not the only one CJ scares or you'd have told her by now."

"Fair point," Josh agreed. "I did kind of promise Donna we'd come clean soon."

"I'm pretty sure everyone will be fine about it. I mean you and Donna have had this thing going on for years."

"Thing?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "You've been dancing round each other since, I don't know when, it seems like as long as you've known each other. Definitely since Rosslyn."

Josh knew arguing with that would be pointless. "Mallory thinks we shouldn't tell people."

"Why?"

"Donna's my assistant, I'm her boss. It'd look, I don't know, bad I guess, to a lot of people."

"Maybe," Sam agreed. "But the only people at work who's opinions matter are Leo and the president."

"You really think they'd be okay with it?"

"Leo sent you to Germany," Sam pointed out. "He didn't call you back when the summit was announced, neither did the president for that matter. No one thought it was strange that you stayed in Germany until you knew Donna was okay."

"Even so, knowing that I had feelings for Donna and me acting on those feelings are completely different."

"You're still going to have to tell people eventually," Sam insisted.

"Yeah," Josh sighed, "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you lost your mind!" CJ asked Josh when he entered her office that afternoon. She handed him the piece of paper she'd been reading. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"CJ," Josh protested. "It wasn't me, it was Donna."

"You can't blame Donna, Josh. Be a man and own up to your mistakes."

Josh sighed. "He doesn't have to know does he?"

"I'm fairly sure the president is going to find out, Joshua."

"I'm going suffer for this and it's Donna's fault."

"How come you never choose your own teams?" CJ asked him.

"I don't get chance. Donna picks the worst teams she can find and then demands money off of me."

"Still, choosing anyone against Notre Dame is bad, but choosing Michigan," CJ laughed. "How was Connecticut?"

"It was good. Saw a lot people I've not seen in years."

"Donna have fun?"

"Donna?" Josh asked, unsure whether to continue with the cover story or just come clean.

"You didn't really think I'd fall for Sam's story? I mean seriously, Josh. You go to a wedding on your own and Donna goes to some play with her roommate. Really?"

"I want you to remember that you're my friend here. I also want to make sure you have no sharp or heavy objects to hand," Josh muttered.

"Joshua!"

"Impersonating my mother won't help you."

"Josh, you see this letter opener..." CJ asked.

Josh had seen the letter opener, and it wasn't encouraging him to tell CJ about his weekend. "Donna came with me," he admitted.

CJ nodded, she'd known for a long time that this moment was coming, "Did you Donna go with you or did you take her?"

"I don't... what's the difference?"

"If she went with you it was a friendship thing, if you took her it was something more."

Josh considered lying, but he also considered the pain CJ could cause him if she found out he was lying. "I took her," he replied and waiting for the door slamming and yelling to begin.

CJ remained calm though, which Josh actually found more frightening. "It's been six years, Josh, why now?"

"Because it's been six years."

"Yeah," CJ nodded. "Good, and it is about time."

Josh had been gearing up for a fight and CJ's words threw him. "Sorry?" he asked.

"About time," CJ replied. "What were you expecting?"

"Violence," Josh was only half joking. "So, you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am. Even if it has taken you three months to tell me."

"We haven't told anyone..." Josh began. "Wait a minute, you already knew!"

"Yes. I overheard you and Sam talking."

"CJ! You could have said..."

"Josh, you're not actually going to get angry with me are you?"

"No, not while you're still holding that letter opener," Josh smiled. "You know it wasn't just you we didn't tell. We didn't tell anyone, the only people who know, guessed on their own."

"I'm not offended, Josh," CJ smiled. "How do you want to handle it?"

"What do you think?"

"Do nothing. Carry on as you are. You aren't doing anything wrong. I know you're her boss, but it's not like that's why she's here, neither Leo nor the president will think that. Everyone knows you two have been close since the beginning, this just makes it official."

"You really have thought about this haven't you?" Josh asked. "Don't you think people'll notice though and then it'll be an issue?"

"What are people going to notice, Josh? You think they'll see you and Donna out for meal or a drink? The two of you at the movies? Donna coming to senior staff events or attending official functions with you? Maybe Donna staying over at you apartment?" CJ asked. "Oh, hang on, that already happens." CJ studied Josh and smiled. "The only way anyone is going to notice is if you two start trying to cover this up. If you start _not_ sitting next to each other, _not_ walking so close there's no room for anyone else, if you start trying to appear like you're avoiding each other outside of work."

"Do we really do that?" Josh asked.

"For the last six years, yes you do."

"So if we carry on as normal then no one will notice?"

CJ nodded. "Two things though."

"Go on."

"Firstly, don't start kissing in public," CJ smiled.

"I think we could manage that," Josh agreed. "Secondly?" he asked.

"Secondly, you have to tell Leo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna watched in confusion as CJ walked away. When she saw Josh return to his office she followed him inside. "CJ just congratulated me."

"Yes," Josh agreed. "I told her."

"I thought we weren't going to do that?"

"We weren't, but she knew we'd gone together last weekend, I had to tell her."

"You could have let me know."

"Sorry, I had a meeting, I was going to."

"So are we going public?"

"You think we should?"

"Would there be trouble?" Donna asked but answered her own question. "Of course there would," she sighed.

"You okay with this? I mean if you want to go public we can."

"No. It's no one else's business and I certainly don't want my personal life all over the press."

"May happen anyway."

"I know," Donna agreed.

"I do have to tell Leo and possibly the president."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**10.20pm**

Josh hovered uncertainly in Leo's doorway. He knew CJ was right, knew he had to tell Leo before Leo found out for himself, he just wasn't sure now was the right time. Not that he knew when would be the right time. Leo hadn't noticed him and he was seriously considering leaving, but CJ voice was echoing in his ears, so he knocked on the door frame and entered the office, hovering nervously in front of Leo's desk.

Leo looked up and took his glasses off. "Hey, didn't know you were still here."

"I was waiting to talk to you. There's something I need to tell you, something I'm not sure you're going to like."

Leo sighed, "What did you do?"

Josh took heart from Leo's tone, it was the indulgent 'uncle Leo' tone. "I asked Donna on a date."

"Did she say yes?"

"She did."

"Are you asking my permission?" Leo asked, unable to keep a note of humor out of his voice.

"Bit late for that, it was at New Year."

"There's going to be talk, trouble maybe."

"I know," Josh agreed. "But, Leo, it's been six years, we've tried waiting but..."

"I really don't need details, Josh. I don't know how he's going to react," Leo nodded toward the Oval Office.

"No." Josh studied Leo, "You okay."

"Would it make a difference if I wasn't?"

Josh hesitated, not wanting to offend Leo with the truth, but not knowing what else to say. "No."

"Good," Leo nodded.

"So you're not angry?"

"I already suspected."

"You didn't say anything."

"No." Leo had had good reason for not saying anything to Josh about is suspicions; he didn't want to have to deal with any fallout until it was really necessary. "She waiting for you?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'd better go and take her home."

Josh smiled, "Yeah."

"Try and be discreet," Leo instructed. As Josh left Leo shook his head and grinned before packing his briefcase and heading home.

END OF CHAPTER 13

Chapter 14 is almost ready, should be here by Sunday

* * *

Feedback is always welcome. 

**Disclaimer**  
The West Wing belongs to NBC, Warner Bros., John Wells, Aaron Sorkin & Thomas Schlamme, no infringement is intended in the content of this web site.


End file.
